Warehouse 13
Warehouse 13 '''is were the agents all go to a mistery place. Team Warehouse 13 Pete Lattimer Pete has received training from both the Marines and the Secret Service. He is a big believer in following instinct and intuition. He also has extensive esoteric knowledge, including popular culture and astronomy, which proves to be surprisingly helpful on occasion. Pete's biggest asset is his "vibes"; Pete will often get an intense feeling about a person or situation, either good or bad, which he uses to guide his judgment in the field. In the "Pilot" episode, he mentions that the first time he got a bad vibe was right before his father left for work the day he died. He feels that, by not telling his father about it, he was partly responsible, and has always paid attention to his vibes since then. In "Reset", Myka asks Pete if he had a lot of bad vibes about Helena; Pete admits that he did, but did not voice his opinion since he trusted Myka's judgment. Pete is intensely loyal to his friends and family, as seen on multiple occasions throughout the series when their safety is at risk. Myka Bering Myka is an effective and capable field agent, due to her training with the Secret Service and her experiences at Warehouse 13. Part of what makes Myka such a valuable asset is her attention to detail; she is cited as having a photographic memory in the episode "Beyond Our Control", being able to recall minute details from the Farnsworth schematics to repair a projector artifact. She also has an impressive wealth of knowledge, as she often shows understanding of the history or people associated with a given artifact. At the start of the series she was described as very rule-oriented and by the book, but her relationship with Pete Lattimer and her experience snagging artifacts have taught her to improvise. Myka is an expert martial artist, although the specific discipline she studied is never specified. She is also adept at sword fighting, saying "some girls played with Barbies, other girls took fencing lessons." In addition to English, she speaks French, Russian, Japanese and Latin, and reads at least some Arabic, Chinese and Portuguese.[7] In a deleted scene from the episode "Vendetta" she is heard telling Artie in the background that she speaks French, Italian, and Spanish. Arthur "Artie" Nielsen Artie is a former code breaker for the NSA and is adept at noticing patterns and calculating probability. He has a high level of knowledge on various subjects which make him effective at his job, although he seems to have trouble remembering dates (MacPherson and Mrs. Frederic correct him on a couple occasions). His thirty-plus years as a Warehouse Agent have taught him the unpredictable nature of artifacts, causing him to proceed with caution in any situation. With access to the Warehouse computer system, Artie has access to information from around the globe, and shows expert computer hacking skills, though he prefers not to use computers. He is also able to improvise gadgets out of household items; he made an electromagnet out of an iron in "Merge With Caution" and used a broken windshield and his Tesla to overload Pete's ocular input in "Around the Bend". Artie is not opposed to using artifacts in his duties as a Warehouse Agent, and usually carries around a black kit bag, similar to what is commonly called a doctor's bag, with a random assortment of artifacts to be used in various situations. While not confirmed, Artie is also a great deal stronger than he appears; several times in the series he is shown knocking out an attacker in one punch. Agent Leena Leena is able to read or sense auras and energy forces. She can sense whether something is living or not. She uses her aura-reading abilities on new artifact arrivals at the Warehouse. She apparently does this so that the energies of the artifacts do not react badly with each other and cause unwanted static build-up that could harm Warehouse agents. For example, when handling the arrival of the Honjo Masamune samurai sword, she wandered the aisles, looking for an appropriate location to store it, finally stopping at an apparently random spot and stating, "This feels right.".[1] Leena's authority over artifact placement is further demonstrated when Artie, while contemplating where to store Edgar Allan Poe artifacts, states, "We'll stick them in, yeah, Madrid section, that is if Leena agrees." [2]Her aura-reading ability is also helpful in catching any potentially over-active objects that try to "escape" Warehouse confines, such as Harry Houdini's Wallet, which she sensed in the B&B and recovered from its hiding place under Myka's bed. Claudia Donovan Claudia becomes the Warehouse's resident "tech girl," lending her computer hacking skills and technological expertise to Warehouse 13. Some of the gadgets Pete and Myka use in the field are "Claudia Donovan Originals": she creates handcuffs capable of delivering a 20,000 volt charge ("Claudia"); gloves which discharge energy absorbed by an artifact suit ("Mild Mannered"); and a communicator to interact with people in a virtual reality console ("Don't Hate the Player"). She is also quick to understand and adapt Warehouse-grade technology to her devices, for example reconfiguring the Tesla guns so that they no longer need to recharge, as well as creating a Tesla Grenade ("Love Sick"; "The New Guy"). Claudia begins accompanying Warehouse Agents on missions from Season 2's "Mild Mannered", although her first official mission, as Warehouse Apprentice, is in "For the Team". At first she attempts to be more mature and business-like in her approach to being an agent, but soon realizes that she is more effective just being herself. During the time that Myka leaves the Warehouse, Claudia apparently steps up to full-time agent status alongside Pete and Artie. With the addition of Steve Jinks to the Warehouse, Claudia is partnered with him and has seniority over him (a fact she tries not to let Jinks forget). In the Season 4 episode "No Pain, No Gain", Claudia discovers that she is able to sense the "birth of an artifact". From "A New Hope" we learn that Claudia knows (at least) the books and chapters of both the old and new testaments of the Bible. She explains it was required reading in the psychiatric hospital: "I think that's how they kept their funding." Steve Jinks Steve Jinks (Aaron Ashmore) is a U.S. Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF) Agent recruited for Warehouse 13 by Mrs. Frederic to be Pete's partner after Myka resigns. Steve always knows when someone is lying. He is a Buddhist. When Myka is reinstated, Jinks is partnered with Claudia Donovan, and they form a close friendship and become best friends. They work very well together during their missions. In the Season 3 episode "Trials", when Claudia accuses him of hitting on her, he explains that he is gay. He was close to his older sister, Olivia, who, at age 20, was killed by a stray bullet from a gang shooting. Her tragic death motivated Jinks to join the ATF. His nickname is Jinksy. In the episode "The 40th Floor", he pulls a gun on Mrs. Frederic when she tortures Sally Stukowski for information, which allows Stukowski to escape; and Mrs. Frederic fires him. In the episode "Shadows", Stukowski's former employer announces that he plans to recruit Jinks to replace her. In the Season 3 finale, "Emily Lake", Jinks is revealed to be a mole still loyal to the Warehouse and the Regents. He is killed by Sykes, but not before making a secret video recording that leads the Warehouse agents to Sykes' whereabouts. According to the QR code on Steve's information panel, Walter Sykes killed Steve Jinks. Also in the Season 3 finale, against Mrs. Frederic's wishes, Claudia reveals that she plans to use Johann Maelzel's metronome to revive Jinks. She does so in Season 4 with the help of Regent Jane Lattimer, albeit with side effects. In addition to forever linking Steve's life to the metronome, as Claudia expected, it soon becomes apparent that any injuries Steve suffers are felt by Claudia as well. In Season 4 Episode 8, Steve breaks his connection with the metronome, with Claudia's help. In the Season 4 episode "Runaway", Steve's ex-boyfriend, Federal Marshall Liam Napier (Charlie Weber), helps the team to track down two escaped convicts and find a lava-producing artifact. Daniel Dickinson''' Daniel Dickinson (Simon Reynolds) was the Deputy Director at Secret Service Headquarters in Washington, D.C. Prior to Pete and Myka's reassignment to Warehouse 13, he is their boss. He is not happy about losing two of his best agents to some bizarre warehouse in South Dakota, unaware of its importance, and is initially determined to get them back, especially after facts about Artie's past come to light. Eventually, he sees his former agents are committed to their new positions, and they part ways. In the Season 2 episode "Vendetta", he is murdered for his knowledge about Artie's past. Category:American Real World Category:Rated PG Category:2009 series debut Category:Thriller Category:Crime Category:CBS Television Category:TV Shows Category:Shows